La calma sin tormenta
by TeddyMellark
Summary: Cansados de vivir en secreto decidieron que era mejor desatar la tormenta con tal de poder vivir felices la calma.
1. Parte lll

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: todo este maravilloso universo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

.

.

.

**Parte lll**

La pelirroja soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba frente a la ventana, afuera el sol apenas comenzaba a salir detrás del mar. La calma luego de la tormenta. Observó de vuelta a la cama, el rubio seguía profundamente dormido y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, por fin eran libres.

Se calzó una de las playeras del chico, ahora podría traer su ropa, ya no habían motivos para que no pudieran vivir juntos. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

Puso la pequeña tetera al fuego y las galletas al horno. Se preguntó si al rubio le gustaría tener uno de esos aparatos muggles que calentaban el agua solo con un botón, _hervion _o algo así recuerda que mencionó su padre. Preparo dos tazas, un té para ella y café para él. Aún no entendía como era que prefería el café por sobre el té, se justificaba diciendo que era un gusto que había adquirido por pasar tanto tiempo con la familia de su madre.

–Ese aroma, se siente como si la abuela Molly hubiese pasado por acá- los brazos del joven la abrazaron por la espalda entrelazando las manos en su vientre mientras depositaba besos en su cuello.

–No le digas a nadie - sonrió - pero me dio su receta de galletas de calabaza. Creo que soy su favorita.

–No se si eres su favorita, pero si eres la mía - dijo mientras la volteaba por la cintura haciendo que quedaran de frente. - Dame los buenos días como corresponde Potter- la pelirroja sonrió antes de besarlo, una danza que los labios de ambos se sabían a la perfección.

-Buenos días - susurró aún sobre sus labios. Azul y ámbar se encontraron antes de volver a besarse. Introdujo sus manos por debajo de la playera de Lily alzándola por la cadera sentándola en la isla de la cocina. La pelirroja por su parte entrelazó sus piernas por la espalda del rubio empujándolo hacia su cuerpo – Tengo que ir a clases - trató de detenerlo, sin embargo las acciones de su cuerpo no interpretaban sus palabras, alzó los brazos por sobre su cabeza facilitándole al joven la tarea de sacarle la playera dejándola solo en sus pantaletas.

Los besos del rubio fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, mientras su mano continuaba bajando hasta colarse por debajo de su ropa interior. La respuesta la pelirroja fue inmediata, la espalda se le curvó de tal forma que tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos hacia atrás en el mesón. Se recuperó rápido enderezando la columna volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del hombre, sus manos bajaron hasta donde podían los bóxer terminando la tarea con sus pies.

El rubio la volvió a alzar en dirección a la habitación, aún con las piernas de Lily aferrada a él. Sin embargo el destino final no fue la cama. Apoyo a la pelirroja contra la pared y se acomodó para introducirse en ella. Los gemidos de ambos fueron, por tercera vez a contar de ayer, sin contención, sin temor a ser encontrados, libre de culpas.

Se besaron mientras el vaivén continuaba, a un ritmo que a ambos le gustaba. Se conocían a la perfección, sabían lo que le gustaba al otro y lo que no. El ritmo se aceleró a medida que cada uno estaba cerca a terminar. La pelirroja no tardó en llegar al orgasmo una vez que él rubio acompaño el vaivén con un suave masaje de sus dedos en la parte mas sensible de su entrepierna. Hizo todo lo posible por no dejar caer las piernas de su agarre, hasta que sintió como el líquido caliente del hombre se derramaba en su interior.

Despertó sola esta vez. A su lado encontró un pergamino con la clara caligrafía de su novio.

_Perder un día de clases no te matará, aprovecha el día y descansa. Te amo. _

_P.D: podrías ocupar el tiempo libre en hornear nuevas galletas, las otras se quemaron, tal parece que algo te distrajo. _

Soltó una carcajada al leer lo último. ¡Por Merlín! amaba tanto a ese hombre. Siguió su consejo y no fue a las clases que aún le quedaban. Por el contrario, se bañó y vistió con lo mismo que había ocupado el día anterior. Se pareció en su casa, o más bien la de sus padres.

–Mamá- se sorprendió de verla - pensé que estarías en el trabajo.

–No tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo listo el artículo para mañana - Ginny le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentará a su lado - Ademas no llegaste a casa, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Ayer desaparecieron antes de que nadie alcanzara a decir mucho.

–Sabías donde estaba. Y no necesite escuchar más luego de ver la cara de papá-

–Tu papá fue criado por muggles, sabes que para ellos esto no es algo común - tomo la mano de su hija entre las suyas -Pero es tu papá, te ama y al igual que yo solo quiere tu felicidad.

–No quise quedarme a ver cómo todos opinaban algo al respecto - inevitablemente los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Nos tomó tanto tiempo tomar la decisión de contarles.

–Seis años, por lo que dijeron ayer.

Lily asistió - Lo amo desde que tengo catorce años. Éramos muy jóvenes cuando todo empezó y siempre nuestro peor miedo fue la reacción de todos ustedes.

-¿Y Lysander? Saliste con él por varios meses - Ginny la miraba curiosa. No había nada en su mirada más allá que curiosidad. No decepción, engaño o enjuiciamiento.

–Sabíamos que lo nuestro no era correcto. Y como te dije, nos daba terror que todos ustedes se enteraran, por lo que tratamos de seguir con nuestras vidas por separado. Ya vez que no funcionó - rio.

–Me hubiese gustado que confiaras en mí.

–Oh mamá, confió en ti. Pero me hubiese gustado saber que ibas a reaccionar tan bien.

–Me llevó toda la noche hacerme la idea - confesó - ¿Hay alguna razón por la que decidieran contarlo?

–No queríamos vivir por siempre escondidos.

– ¿Solo eso?

–¿Qué? Ooh... - era estúpido, pero no pudo controlar la sangre agolpándose en su mejillas. No pretendía que su mamá pensara que era virgen aún ¡Por Merlin! No había vuelto anoche, era obvio que no se dedicaron a jugar naipes explosivos toda la noche. Pero escucharla sugerir qué tal vez podría estar embarazada, era saber de forma implícita que su mamá sabía que era sexualmente activa - No, no estoy embarazada. Una vez pensé que podía estarlo, pero solo fue una falsa alarma.

Ginny solo enarco una ceja en sorpresa– Iba a contártelo sí lo estaba, estuve apunto de contártelo. Estaba asustada - confesó.

–¿Cuándo pasó?

Lily se hundió un poco más en el sillón. Cuando pensó en venir a buscar sus cosas jamás imagino que terminaría hablando esto con su madre.

–En el último año en Hogwarts, el ya había salido, a si que estaba sola. - Ginny la miro atenta esperando que continuara –En las vacaciones de navidad, bueno... ya sabes, estuvimos juntos - volvió a sentir como las mejillas se le coloreaban - Y a las pocas semanas de volver empecé a sentirme mal, me dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía náuseas y mi periodo no llegaba. Pero en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade le conté de mis sospechas, me hizo un _revellio _y no estaba embarazada. Supongo fue el estrés por los EXTASIS y por extrañarlo.

–Bueno espero que la próxima vez también me cuentes a mí - La abrazo dejando un beso en su frente.

–Gracias mamá-

Se pasaron la tarde hablando de todo y de nada. Le contó que por la mañana había quemado las galletas que había preparado, omitiendo el porqué, por lo que Ginny la ayudó a preparar más. Mientras moldeaban las galletas su mamá le contó que pasó en la madriguera luego de que se fueron. Al parecer la gran mayoría no tenía problemas con su relación, lo encontraban raro, nadie se lo esperaba, pero ninguno se había molestado. Sintió un gran peso abandonar sus hombros.

Se sentaron a tomar el té mientras esperaban que Harry volviera. La anécdota de un joven tío Ron que casi había realizado un juramento inquebrantable con los gemelos fue interrumpida por el ruido de la chimenea. Se enderezó en su asiento e inconscientemente se tensó. Ginny solo le dedico una sonrisa tranquila – Harry no usa la chimenea - susurró.

–Hola tía Ginny - Saludo Louis entrando en la cocina. Venia con el largo rubio pelo tomado en una desordenada coleta, haciendo que la argolla que adornaba uno de sus lóbulos se luciera. Era tan alto como Bill y tenía una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como Fleur. En su juventud Lily había estado segura que Louis tenía parte Veela, hasta que en tercer año descubrió que a sólo las mujeres las afectaba tener su sangre. Sin embargo sigue creyendo que es aún más guapo que Victoire y Dominique y ambas sí que tienen sangre Veela.

–Hola Louis - respondió la bruja mayor - ¿Quieres un té?

–Prefiere el café - mencionó Lily mientras se paraba. No sabía exactamente cómo actuar teniendo a su madre en frente -Hola - saludo por fin dándose la vuelta.

–Hola - saludó de vuelta acercándose y dejando un beso en su frente. Normalmente lo hubiese hecho en los labios, pero no sabía cómo su tía se lo tomaría. Fue Lily la que le sonrió y parándose en puntillas depositó un beso en su labios. Un beso corto pero significativo. _Todo está bien._ – Solo venía a ver cómo estabas - le susurró mientras que con su pulgar acarició su pómulo.

La joven pelirroja solo le sonrió en respuesta. - Gracias por el ofrecimiento Tía Ginny, solo venia de pasada, tengo que ir a hablar con mis padres. Te veo en la noche - le dijo a Lily dejándome un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió camino a la chimenea - Por cierto- menciono antes de salir completamente de la cocina - Gracias por todo tía Ginny - La pelirroja mayor solo le sonrió en respuesta.

–No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes - menciono riendo su madre luego de unos segundos– Es cosa de ver cómo se miran. Estoy feliz por ambos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, proximamente se viene la parte ll.


	2. Parte ll

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** todo este universo le corresponde a J.K Rowling.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Parte ll**

La risa inundaba cada rincón de la madriguera. Luego de una contundente cena brindada por Molly Weasley todos se habían dispersado por distintos rincones del lugar. Sentados en las escaleras fuera de la madriguera se reunían algunos de los mas jóvenes de la familia.

-Bella Izzo – Sonrió Fred – Sin duda alguna Bella es la mas guapa de Revenclaw. Es mas, me atrevo a decir que de todo Hogwarts-

-De ninguna manera – negó Hugo a su lado – Si, es linda eso te lo concedo. Pero la mujer mas linda de Hogwarts es Lisa –

-Solo por que es tu novia – bufo Rose – la belleza es subjetiva, nunca van a estar de acuerdo en quien es la mas hermosa. Nosotras – señalo a Dominique y Lily a su lado – Tampoco estaríamos de acuerdo en quien es el mas guapo de Hogwarts.

-Estoy con Rose- señalo Dominique – nunca coincidiríamos, sobre todo por el hecho de que prefiero a las mujeres – sonrió – Además es obvio que Lily dirá que es Lysander y Rose que es Scorpius.

-Hablando de la perfección – apunto Lily a la recién aparecida pareja. Agradeciendo internamente la interrupción. Era una terrible mentirosa, no quería decir que Lysander era lo mas guapo de Hogwarts cuando en su mente tenia a otro hombre que no era su novio.

-Hola todos – saludaron Victoire y Teddy una vez que llegaron hasta ellos- ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? Esta heladísimo – se quejo la rubia que ya tenia la nariz roja a causa del frio.

-Que bueno que llegaron. La abuela no quiso repartir la tarta de calabaza hasta que estuvieran acá – dijo Fred.

-Vamos a saludar entonces – se apuro Teddy tomando la mano de la rubia – No queremos que todos nos odien –

-Volviendo al tema – dijo Fred una vez que la pareja desapareció al interior de la casa – Victoire es el ejemplo perfecto, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo al decir que es la mas linda de todos los primos.

-No- negó Louis que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión – No es por que sea mi hermana, pero estoy con Rose. Es subjetivo, para mi Lily es la mas linda.

Si Lily no hubiese estado sonrojada a causa del frio, todos hubiesen notado como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Esquivo la mirada del rubio y la fijo en frente, Hugo y Fred la miraban fijamente.

-Si, Lily es linda – señalo Hugo luego de analizarla – Pero supongo que no es mi gusto. Sin ofender Lils –

-Somos primos – señalo parándose del escalón donde había permanecido sentada – Extraño seria que fuera de tu gusto – se burlo. Esta vez si miro al rubio quien seguía con su mirada fija en ella – Ahora entremos, ya casi puedo saborear la tarta.

-Eso no estuvo bien – lo golpeo en el pecho apenas el rubio salió del baño - No puedes andar diciendo cosas como esas. Somos primos Louis, creí que eso había quedado claro.

-Tranquila, no hice nada malo. Solo dije la verdad respecto de un tema que todos estábamos conversando. Nadie va a sacar conclusiones de eso. –

-Bueno, para la próxima miente.

-Lily estas muy paranoica. Si tanto te preocupa que alguien sospeche de _lo que fuimos_ tienes que dejar de seguirme.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-Me estabas esperando fuera del baño-

-Solo quería dejar en claro que no pueden andar diciendo cosas como esas – dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja –

-¿Solo eso? – pregunto el rubio. La conocía. Mucho mas de los que Lily quisiera. Sabia que si la pelirroja estaba ahí era por algo mas.

-Voy a terminar con Lysander. No es justo que este con el cuando a quien de verdad quiero es otra persona. Lo que no quiere decir que… ya sabes – señalo del uno al otro.

-Han pasado seis meses Lily y mis sentimientos no han cambiado nada y por lo que veo los tuyos tampoco. ¿Aun crees que separarnos fue la mejor decisión? – tomo a la pelirroja por el mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos- Yo creo que no.

Lily no respondió. En cambio, hizo lo que tenia ganas desde que lo vio llegar. Lo beso entrelazando sus manos con su cabello. El rubio la siguió con el mismo entusiasmo, empujándola suavemente hasta quedar dentro del cuarto de baño, se separo de ella solo para poder cerrar la puerta.

-Solo por este año – dijo Lily sobre sus labios – Es tu ultimo año en Hogwarts. Tienes que prometerme que cuando salgas esto parara. No espero respuesta y volvió a atacar sus labios.

El grito de James llamando a Lily en el primer piso los separo. La pelirroja se miro al espejo acomodando su cabello lo mejor que pudo – Necesito que lo prometas – volvió a pedir.

-Solo este año – estuvo de acuerdo – pero no te puedo prometer que te voy a dejar de querer luego de este tiempo.

-Con eso me basta – le sonrió depositando un corto besos en los labios antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.


End file.
